Digital signals communicated across a communication link between circuits can radiate spectral energy at various radio frequencies, causing interference, sometimes referred to as electromagnetic interference (EMI), with nearby analog receiver circuitry. When such receiver circuitry is tuned to a particular radio frequency (RF) channel, radiated spectral energy can cause interference within the RF channel, which interference appears as random noise or spurs that can impair a signal-to-noise ratio and increase an error rate associated with the RF channel. Hence, there is a need to control such radiated spectral energy.